fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass: Untamed
Super Hero Taisen: Untamed Thieves is a upcoming 2014 Japanese-American animated action film produced by Banpresto, Blue Sky Studios, Cartoon Network, Toei, Sunrise and TMS Entertainment and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The film is a part of the Super Hero Taisen series and a squeal to Super Hero Taisen: Sacred Star of Rio. The film is currently scheduled to be released on April 11, 2014. Characters Banpresto Originals Super Hero Taisen Alpha *Masato Inoue Super Hero Taisen: FusionFall *Shiro Inoue *Depon Alex *Belle Super Hero Taisen: Sacred Star of Rio *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Linda Gunderson *Túlio Monteiro *Luiz Cartoon Network Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Ed, Edd N Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack Dynamic Productions Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss New Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Musashibo Shin-Li Animation Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora the Kid *Wang Dora *Dora Med III *El Matadora *Dora noivi *Dora rihno *Dorami Sunrise Moblie Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo *Angol Mois TMS Entertainment Detective Conan *Conan Edogawa *Ran Mouri *Kogoro Mouri *Shiho Miyano Lupin III *Arsène Lupin III *Daisuke Jigen *Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Fujiko Mine *Inspector Koichi Zenigata Toei Kamen Rider Pretty Cure *Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure *Kippie *Rory *Lance *Davi *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Ribbon *Glasan Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultra Seven *Gen Otori/Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Zero *Hikaru Raidō/Ultraman Ginga Villains *Aku *Mandark *Mojo Jojo *Vilgax *Baron Ashura *Char Arnable *Satan Gundam *Nigel Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Johnny Young Bosch - Shiro Inoue *Jemaine Clement - Nigel *Jesse Eisenberg - Blu *Christen Freeman - Depon Alex *Jamie Foxx - Nico *Anne Hathaway - Jewel *George Lopez - Rafael *Leslie Mann - Linda Gunderson *Tracy Morgan - Luiz *Michelle Ruff - Masato Inoue *Rodrigo Santoro - Túlio Monteiro *Emma Stone - Belle *will.i.am - Pedro Cartoon Network Cast *Greg Balwin - Aku *Steve Blum - Vilgax *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Matt Hill - Ed *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Yuri Lowtheal - Ben Tennyson *Candi Milo - Dexter *Nolan North - Eddy *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Sam Vincent - Double D Dynamic Productions Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Yōko Honda - Sayaka Yumi *Koya Ishitobi - Baron Ashura (male) *Lex Lang - Ryoma Nagare *Kenichiro Matsuge - Boss *Michael McConnohie - Benkei Musashibo *Kirk Thornton - Hayato Jin *Kaori Yamagata - Baron Ashura (female) Shin Li Animation Cast *Chiaki - Dorami *Megumi Hayashibara - Wang Dora *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Ryūsei Nakao - El Matadora *Keiichi Nanba - Dora the Kid *Toshiharu Sakurai - Dora-nichov *Masaharu Satō - Dora-med III *Mie Suzuki - Dora-rinho Sunrise Cast *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Chuck Huber - Kururu *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Yasunori Matsumoto - Knight Gundam, Satan Gundam *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Carrie Savange - Angel Mois *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo TMS Entertainment Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Ran Mouri *R. Bruce Elliott - Kogoro Mouri *Richard Epcar - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *Mike McFarland - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Brina Palencia - Shiho Miyano *Michelle Ruff - Fujiko Mine *Christopher Sabat - Daisuke Jigen *Sonny Strait - Arsène Lupin III *Alison Viktorin - Conan Edogawa Toei Cast *Mai Fuchigami - Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta *Megumi Han - Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Miyuki Kobori - Glasan *Minako Kotobuki - Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond *Rie Kugimiya - Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Naoko Matsui - Ribbon *Kanako Miyamoto - Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword *Kohei Murakami - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kiaxa *Hitomi Nabatame - Mana Aida/Cure Heart *Megumi Nakajima - Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Yuichi Nakamura - Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zerones *Kumiko Nishihara - Kippie *Ayaka Ohashi - Lance *Mitsuhiro Oikawa - Kamen Rider Sango/Kamen Rider Fifteen *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Yuka Terasaki - Rory *Yumi Uchiyama - Davi Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Ryu Manatsu - Gen Otori/Ultraman Leo *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Takuya Negishi - Hikaru Raidō *Tomokazu Sugita - Ultraman Ginga Category:Fan Fiction Category:Films Category:Crossovers